Untold past of Natsu
by ShadowMan992
Summary: Naruto is exiled from Konoha after his fight with Sasuke. Years later a pink haired dragon slayer is showing similar abilities to the exiled teen during the battle of fairy tail. You know how the old saying goes a leopard can't change his spots. What will happen when him guild mates find out his past and old friends and ghosts come to haunt him. Rated M for Future chapters. HIATUS
1. Prologue: Nightmares

**AN: Just so you know guys, I'm** **NOT** **abandoning my other yet story I just wanted to do this because let's be honest Natsu looks and acts a LOT like Naruto at most times so I thought I would take a leaf from** **Kamen Rider Decade Complete's book and see what might happen if Naruto and Natsu were one in the same. So with that all said and done enjoy**

 **Just so you guys know this is BASED ON Kamen Rider Decade Complete's story, Ben Tennyson's past. So this is my own work just not originally my idea.**

Prologue: Nightmares

It was a peaceful night in Magnolia, the streets were quiet and only a few people were walking through the streets. The Fairy Tail guild hall was quiet and all the guild members were peacefully sleeping in their beds, well all but one. Natsu Dragoneel, the fire dragon slayer was tossing and turning in his hammock trying to overcome the nightmares that plagued his sleep.

"This is what it means to be a shinobi," stated a masked figure in a green kimono.

"One day I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" Shouted a boisterous blonde.

"A fitting place for our battle don't you think, Naruto," said a raven haired teen.

"MOTHER WILL TASTE YOUR BLOOD!" said a delusional red head.

"Only then can you consider yourself a shinobi," said a man with bandages around his face.

"You are a bold one," asked two ominous red cat like eyes, as Natsu kept tossing in his hammock more and more of these visions plagued his sleep.

"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" shouted a man as he threw a large star like object.

"NOOOOO! HAKU!" Came the scream of a blonde as another kid was pierced in the heart by lightning.

"Becoming Hokage is a fool's bet," was the remark of a busty blonde.

"Bastard," came the gurgling of a man with a kunai sticking through his chest.

"You are here bye banished by the council," was the words coming out of a bandaged man's mouth.

"MY BLOOD!" Came the scream from a sand dome.

"Rot in hell, demon," said a pudgy man

"Please, bring Sauske back," came the plea of a sobbing pink haired girl.

"YOOOOUUUU! Pass," said a man with gravity deifying hair.

"It's too late, Naruto!" was what could be heard over the chirping of multiple birds as a white object was thrust through his chest.

Natsu woke up with a start as was breathing heavily and clutching his chest. 'Damn that same old nightmare again,' he thought as climbed out his hammock to head to the window, 'how long has it been since I became Natsu.' He approached the window to gaze out of it.

"Natsu," came a childish voice of the blue cat Happy, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Happy just bad dream," replied Natsu, "You just go back to sleep, after all the Fantasia parade is tomorrow."

"Was it about Lisanna?" The blue cat asked bluntly.

"No, it was something worse," Natsu answered as he looked down at the floor, his demeanour did a complete 180 as he looked up and smiled, "Now go to bed don't wanna be tired for the festival do ya?"

"Aye sir," came the sleepy reply from the cat as he went to his bed again. Although inwardly the cat worried for his best friend, 'What could be worse than Lisanna's death?' Happy continued ponder while trying to go to sleep.

Natsu looked out the window again and asked himself, 'how long has it been since I left the leaf?' with that Natsu turned and head back for his bed.

 **AN: So what do you guys think be sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 1:Foxes can't change their tails

**AN: Guys I know I need to make chapters longer but that was just a prologue to show that Natsu is not free from his past as Naruto and that he is still connected It wasn't really meant to be overly long just enough that you could understand what is going on.**

 **Anyway hopefully this is more your size so enjoy guys and peace out.**

Chapter 1: Foxes can't change their tails

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" was cry that came from Erza as she was electrocuted by Laxus. Natsu was beginning to become even more enraged first Mystogan turned out to be Jellal and now Laxus was attacking Erza when he already declared he was going to fight him.

"LAXUS! I said I'd fight you, bastard!" Yelled Natsu angrily.

Laxus just looked at him causally and responded, "What? You here Natsu?"

Begin song: watch?v=To1hJ0zokZM

That was the boiling point for Natsu. Laxus had threatened the town, looked down on him and threatened his friends, no wait, his family. Natsu wasn't pissed, he was livid with rage. His canines and nails sharpened and lengthened. His eyes changed from black to red cat like eyes as three dark whisker marks made their presence known on his face. But Laxus still didn't notice him until an explosion of red energy came out from his body.

This drew the eyes of both wizards in the cathedral. They were staring at Natsu with widened eyes as they watched as the foul red energy take the form of a fox like figure around his body. Laxus began to sweat bullets at the feeling of the killing intent being directed at him. Erza was in shock that Natsu could have such a foul aurora. With wizards that were scattered across Magnolia wondered who was creating the foul power that they could all feel.

Natsu suddenly lunged forward at Laxus with blinding speeds and delivered a punch sent him careering into the wall behind them. Erza was absolutely shocked at what Natsu had just done, he'd caused a large amount of damage in one punch to an S-class mage with speeds that the eye couldn't see. When Laxus came out of the rubble he had scales along his arms and his shirt was ripped almost as badly as his coat. Laxus was furious at what Natsu had done to him.

"Before we go any further Laxus," Natsu said earning raised eye from both wizards, "everything seen here does NOT leave this cathedral. You will tell no one not even the Master."

This caused Erza to become worried, so she asked, "Why would you say that Natsu?"

"Because," Natsu replied solemnly, "The past is full of many things, I want to try to forget mine." With that said, Natsu lunged at Laxus and started to give a vicious series of punches. As this went on Natsu decided to let up a bit only to get a vicious right hook from Laxus as punishment for doing so. As Natsu was sent flying through the air some of the red cloak bubbled. Then suddenly fists shot from the bubbling areas only to miss as Laxus dodged each and every one of them. Laxus then shot a large bolt of lightning towards the terrifying looking Natsu. Natsu dodged all of them swiftly and easily before going up to Laxus and delivering a left haymaker sending crashing into one of the pillars. As Laxus pried himself from the indented pillar he rushed towards Natsu only to receive a vicious kick to the jaw and here Natsu say, "NA – RU – TO, UZUMAKI BARRAGE." At the end of Natsu saying that Laxus hit the ground hard and wasn't able to move.

Erza was shocked to see that Natsu had this kind of strength, to think all this time he'd been holding back this kind of power from fights he was in. The thought of how truly powerful he is was frightening. It was at this point that Gajeel came in, to say he was stunned to see Laxus was out for the count would be an understatement. Gajeel had his bottom jaw on the ground due to Natsu standing not too far away from Laxus and the place was totally wrecked. Gajeel was stunned at what the fire dragon slayer had done. But at that point it didn't matter the thunder palace was deactivated and Magnolia was saved thanks to Laxus being taken down for the count. As all the lightning lacrima finished exploding Levy came in with some bad news.

"The master is gravely ill and…" Levy trailed off as she noticed Laxus was currently lying in an indent in the ground.

"Well then if gramps is ill we'd better get their quick. Hey Gajeel can you help me carry Laxus back to the guild." Natsu said as he hefted one of said man's arms around him in an attempt to help him. Gajeel followed suit with a shocked expression on his face. While Erza and Levy headed back to the guild both a little shaken up from what had been seen.

The following day people were around the guild everybody was cheerful and happy because the rest of the Fantasia parade went off without a hitch. However Markov was sitting contemplating on what Laxus had said before he was expulsed from Fairy Tail.

 _In the infirmary just after Markov had just told Laxus he was expelled from the guild the two were in tears but Laxus managed to ask one last thing before leaving. "Hey old man has Natsu ever told you about having a bad past?" Laxus asked with a dead serious face._

 _"_ _Besides Igneel leaving him, no not really," replied Markov who was confused by what his grandson was saying or why he was asking such a question._

 _"_ _Look Natsu is hiding something dark about his past, just do me a favour and keep an eye on him. You know they say that we all have ghosts of the past, somehow I think Natsu's is about to haunt him soon." When Laxus was finished giving the cryptic request he left the infirmary._

'What did you mean by that Laxus?' Thought Markov as he watched Natsu go up to Mirajane and do something unexpected for everyone in the guild. He ordered six bowls of ramen from Mira he also started to make his way over to Cana.

"Hey, Cana I'm feeling lucky so you don't mind whole card fortune thingy?" Natsu asked soon after Mira brought over the first of six bowls which he thanked Mira for.

"Alright Natsu, you know how this works right?" Cana asked.

"Yeah you put three sets of three cards down and I choose from each and it shows my past present and future." Natsu said with a shit eating grin.

"Alright then Natsu," Cana replied laying out said cards for Natsu to pick one.

While off to the side Lucy asked the question to Erza and Gray, "Can't that be rigged or something?"

"Not really," replied Erza.

"Yeah, the cards react to magic of the person holding them, that's why Cana's fortune telling isn't wrong, and that's also why it's a little scary." Gray told Lucy, "but the thing that confuses me the most is the fact that Natsu doesn't do this ever."

"Really," Lucy inquired.

"Yeah, every time we pressure him into he always shies away from by saying he doesn't believe in fate. So for him to actually come out and do this is a shock," Gray replied.

Back with Natsu and Cana, Natsu was on his fourth bowl of ramen and Cana had finished setting up. So Natsu selected the first card and flipped it over to reveal the picture on the other side. The picture that was revealed was something that just caused Natsu a lot of inner sadness but he steeled his eyes and kept a straight face. The picture on the card was a multiple silhouettes of black in a group far of in the distance and a white silhouette on its own with orange tail like lines extruding from his feet. Seeing the card Cana quirked an eyebrow judging from the expression on Natu's face he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Natsu went to grab the second card and when he flipped it over his face went as white as a sheet of paper and he began to choke on the fifth bowl of ramen. Cana quickly came up and slapped him on the back to stop him from choking and that's when she noticed what was on the card.

On the card were three ghostly like figures of a cyclops with gravity deifying silver hair, a pink banshee and a duck with blood red eyes. Natsu's face was extremely pale as he made his way towards the door he said, "I think I'm gonna go home guys." This truly frightened nearly everyone in the guild as it was said with next to no enthusiasm and it had traces of fear in his words. As Natsu quickened his pace towards the door many people asked if he was okay but he ignored them and continued on his way. Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza all started to follow after Natsu to see if he was okay. Upon finally getting to the door Natsu went to grab the handle for the door, "I'm fine," was the response that Natsu gave only for his breath to hitch and his pupils to shrink in fear as he saw the very people he'd was trying to escape at this very point was looking right at him.

"Hello there," said a masked man as he eye smiled.

'Shit!' was the one thought that passed through Natsu's head as he looked at the three people in front of him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed next chapter will be longer hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past

**AN:**

 **1\. Sorry for not uploading in a while between watching anime, reading other fanfics, school and working on the two I currently have made plus many others I have in development I really had all that much time for uploading but SCHOOLS OUT (for two weeks :( ) so I will try and get a few chapters done in this time**

 **2\. I am looking for someone to make a intro for my other fanfic, Sage of Fairy tail, I would do it myself but my laptop is as about as reliable as the original Sakura (not very). So because a combination of crappy computer and inadequate software I can't really make it myself. So if your willing to can you please PM me.**

 **3\. Before you guys ask no I'm not going to post any other fanfics I making yet. I want to get the current two developed decently far before posting anymore**

 **WARNING: cursing and cussing in this chapter. just so you guys know**

 **Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past**

Last time:

Upon finally getting to the door Natsu went to grab the handle for the door, "I'm fine," was the response that Natsu gave only for his breath to hitch and his pupils to shrink in fear as he saw the very people he'd was trying to escape at this very point was looking right at him.

"Hello there," said a masked man as he eye smiled.

'Shit!' was the one thought that passed through Natsu's head as he looked at the three people in front of him.

Now:

"Hey there," Natsu greeted the man with a large grin on his face. Although outwardly he looked happy his team and Gajeel could see he was nervous if not scared about the encounter with these people.

"Have me met before?" The pink haired girl to the right of the masked man asked Natsu.

"Not that I know of," Natsu replied trying to keep his cool as much as possible.

"Hmm," The masked man began getting everyone's attention back to him, "Anyway we were looking for an old comrade of ours, he's about the same age as you. He also has three whisker marks and has spiky hair like yours only blonde."

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out for him," Markov said from behind Natsu as he walked up.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why exactly are you looking for him umm…?"

The pink haired girl spoke up again, "Oh where are manners? I'm Sakura, the masked man is my sensei Kakashi, and the other guy is Sauske. Anyway we were going to make him the leader of the place we are from."

The raven haired teen to the other side just snorted and responded, "Hn, I don't know why that Dobe gets to be Hokage, I should after all I'm an Uchiha, an elite!"

"Never change do you teme." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What was that you pink haired freak!" Sauske snapped back at Natsu.

The pinkette clenched his fists and looked the Uchiha dead in the eyes saying, "I said, you change, do you, teme!?" Upon the dragon slayer saying that the shinobis widened their eyes out of recognition and that's when all hell broke loose.

Sauske's hand sparked to life as he rushed at Natsu with incredible speed yelling, "DIE NARUTO!" As the raven haired teen was about to pierce the pinkette, Natsu jumped to the side before delivering a punishing blow to the side of the Uchiha which sent him skidding to away. Sauske enraged by the fact that 'Naruto' had dodged his attack and started to weave hand signs that Natsu was very familiar with.

"No Sasuke, don't kill Naruto," Sakura screamed as she went forward to try and stop him but it was too late.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu," Sauske called out as he shot a fireball out of his mouth at Natsu. The other shinobi protested and told 'Naruto' to move, something which confused the guild greatly. However despite the protests of the shinobi all Natsu did was stay put as the fireball engulfed him. Sauske had a satisfied smirk on his face as he had thought he'd had beaten the dobe. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"The Sauske kid is in for it now," Marcao commented from the sidelines.

"Kid just lit a dynamite fuse that will blow up in his face," Wakaba added as he knew the raven haired teen's defeat was nigh.

"Natsu may be an idiot at times, but with how fired up he's getting he'll be unstoppable," Gray commented. All these comments seem to just cause confusion as they didn't understand what the wizards were talking about. Then Sauske's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a shocked one along with the other leaf nin as the fire disperses. In amongst the fire was Natsu unharmed and he was consuming it? UNHEARD OF!

The ninja snapped out of there stupor when Natsu decided to speak up, "You guys shouldn't have come here as I am never going back, I'm not being used like a tool again only to be discarded. SO YOU'RE NEVER TAKING ME BACK, NOT WHEN I GOT A FIRE IN BELLY WAITING TO GET LOOSE!" As Natsu said this flames engulfed his form and grew bigger by the second. Natsu then yelled out, "SO FORGET ABOUT TAKING ME BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE. CAUSE I'M NEVER GOING BACK, YOU HEAR ME! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He then slammed his flame covered fist into the raven's chest causing him to go flying into a wall and fall down unconscious. The shinobi were surprised Natsu could use seal less jutsu and the guild was in shock them using him like a tool. Natsu then turned to the shinobi and said, "I'm not going back, Now tell me what's the real reason they want me as Hokage."

"Naruto…" Sakura started to say only for Natsu to cut her off.

"I don't go by that name anymore, my name is Natsu Dragoneel."

"Nar – Natsu," Kakashi said getting Natsu's attention, "The council wanted you to become Hokage because Konaha is having financial and political troubles and they want the Namikaze bloodline as well." This statement shocked the guild at what they were using him for.

"If that's all they want me for then I'm not going back. Those power hungry bastards can fend for themselves," Natsu said as his eyes morphed going from normal to red with a slit.

"You don't understand," Kakashi pressed further, "Everybody wants you back and we are weak without you Nar-Natsu." Upon Kakashi saying this a red aurora exploded out and took on a fox like shape with two tales causing everybody to become in edge.

"So…" Natsu said in a disturbingly normal and casual voice, but this didn't last long as he soon exploded with anger. "ALL THEY IS THERE WEAPON BACK!" Natsu tightened his now shaking fists out of anger, "THEY DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I'M HUMAN BEING. EVERYONE IN THE NATIONS IS THE SAME, JINCHURIKIS ARE NOT WEAPONS OR TOOLS, WE ARE PEOPLE!" Natsu said as fire was now engulfing him and the fox energy making a rather menacing display of power.

"NAR-NATSU," Sakura yelled this time trying to get her 'friend' to listen to reason, "YOU DON'T REALISE THAT WITHOUT YOU WE CAN'T GET BACK TO KONAHA EVEN IF WE WANTED TO NOW!"

Natsu didn't reply immediately as he was trying to keep his temper under control he then spoke in such a cold tone it made everyone flinch, "does it look like I care." Natsu then proceeded to walk out the door, "I'm heading home I'm too emotionally drained to anything else today but sleep. Gajeel?" Natsu said turning back to the Master.

"Yeah?" The iron dragon slayer replied.

"Can you explain to the guild EVERYTHING I have told you about my past," Natsu said before walking out the door to go home and sleep.

"Master, what does he mean by that?" Lucy asked, "And how do you know about Natsu's connection to these people?"

"There were only two people who knew about Natsu's connection to these people besides him," Gajeel replied.

This time the demon of Fairy Tail spoke fearing the answer, "Who were they Gajeel?"

"One is me," the raven replied, "The other Mira, was your sister Lisanna."

After receiving a collective gasp from the guild, Lucy spoke up, "Is his past really that bad that he would only tell two people about it?"

Play: Never meant to belong: Bleach

This time Happy spoke up in a depressed tone, "Aye, the night before Fantasia festival Natsu woke and he said he'd had a nightmare worse than Lisanna's death."

Erza also had some input, "He also said to me that he wanted to forget his past. During the battle of Fairy Tail."

"Yes Natsu does not like his past in Konaha," Gajeel said trying to get the conversation back on track and causing the shinobi to look visibly saddened by this. "In fact from what Natsu told me about the time in his village, it's a lot like your story Mirajane, at least from what Natsu told me about your past." This caused said girl to flinch while her and her brother's eye's widened at the declaration and caused the shinobi to look sympathetic at the two.

"W-W-W-What do you m-mean G-G-Gajeel?" Mira stammered out.

"Um… if I may elaborate on Natsu's life in the village." Kakashi interjected receiving a nod from Gajeel. "You see Natsu was born on the 10th October the same day a demon attacked our village, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox." Mira's eyes widened even further as she could already see where this was going. "The official story for the younger generation is, to stop the demon the Fourth Hokage along with his wife gave their lives to defeat it. However this isn't true as the fox is a construct made of pure energy and therefore can't be killed so the Fourth and his wife gave their lives to seal it inside a baby. That baby was their son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or as you know him Natsu Dragoneel." This caused a gasp from everyone in the guild.

Kakashi then continued, "because of this he was shunned by many villagers denied basic services by them, he was even hunted down and attacked by many of the people between the age of 5 – 8."

"Why didn't you do anything for him?" Mira asked anger lacing her voice as she did so.

"I did all I could the Hokage to the time assigned me and a few others to protect Natsu, but we couldn't always save him. One time he was taken by the villagers had forcefully had fox tails sewed to him and then released for them to hunt." All of the guild started to either turn a shade of green, become angrier or saddened by what the villages did to Natsu. "Another time that I was unable to protect him was that he had been recently kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5 and was taken by some of the villagers took him and bound him to a wooden cross with barbwire securing him in place while they burned him alive, some of the shinobi in the group were throwing kunai at him for target pract-," Kakashi was cut off by multiple things. As the guild were either breaking down in tears like Mira and Elfman, vomiting like Lucy or Levy, Balling their fist like Erza and Macao, or broken a table or two like Gray or Markov.

Kakashi turned to Gajeel and asked, "I'm rather curious Mr Gajeel, Why did he tell you this."

Gajeel then replied, "He told me this because we're both true dragon slayers, and he said we got watch out for each other. To be honest I agree with the punk, while I may not like him, we dragon slayers got look out for our own." Most people nodded their heads in understanding people were curious as to how Natsu knew about Mira's past but chalked up to Lisanna telling him.

"Anyway..." Gajeel said trying to get the story on track, "No matter what the idiot did the village scorned him. He eventually began his career with his supposed team." Gajeel started glaring at the shinobi causing them to flinch. "He began to do missions with them, saving villages beating paedophile snake bastard, I really don't wanna meet the creep from the way was described, saving a princess, defeating a demon using a giant toad, mastering his father's technique." A lot of the guild had mixed reactions at this. "Then came the fateful mission," Gajeel said as he walked over to the Uchiha's still prone body giving it a sharp kick, "This fucker tried to escape the village to get more power and the ninja villages don't like people abandoning them. Anyway, Natsu was sent out with a team and they managed to get this ass wipe back. Only when he got back the council of the village which by the sounds of it is full of fags, banished the shrimp. He then made a deal with that fox in his gut and that nine tailed thing changed his appearance and teleported him to this world where shortly after he met Igneel."

People were in shock at what Gajeel had confirmed about Natsu's past and what he had been through. Of course it was at this point that Sauske decided to wake up and open his big mouth, "Where is that dobe? I'm going to kill him to prove I'm the strongest."

Happy then decided to speak up and answer his question, "He went back to his house." Sauske then got up and started to strangle happy for information of where the house's location was. This was met with a very negative reaction by everyone in the guild. The surprising thing however for the guild members is that Loke knocked Sauske out again.

"Loke, what are you doing here. I didn't summon you." Lucy questioned.

"I listened in the on the talk about Natsu's past and I got say not only has this guy ruined a lot his life," Loke answered gesturing at Sauske, "But he reminds me of Karen and is a bigger pain in the ass then she was. So excuse me wanting to send for wanting to beat him into oblivion." Nobody could really blame him after all the guy was an arrogant and annoying prick.

"Well…" Markov said gaining everybody's attention, "You three will need to sort out living arrangements, as it appears Natsu won't be taking you back anytime soon, and we will not let you force him either!" Kakashi agreed to this as there was no way he was going up against over thirty people with various abilities.

With Natsu:

Upon reaching the door to his home Natsu was ready to collapse onto his hammock and call it a day. That is until a certain demon decided to wake up, ' ***yawn* what did I miss kit?** '

'Figures you'd wake up right now. Kurama' Natsu thought as to respond to the Kyuubi.

' **What are you talking about?** ' Kurama asked.

'Well you see my OLD team decided to pay a visit on behalf of the council of fags'

'* **Humph*, we always knew this day would come** '

'Yeah doesn't mean I like it, also thanks for letting me use your power whenever.'

' **We're partners kit, of course I'd led you the strength of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.** '

'Big headed much? Anyway can we spar while I'm catching some Z's, I wanna see how far I've come'

' **You got it… Natsu.** ' With that all said Natsu climbed into his hammock and fell asleep.

 **DONE**

 **So what do you guys think, ohh and buy the way this is my biggest chapter to date YAY**

 **do you guys think that I got Gajeel right or do you think he was a little too soft.**

 **By the way the story will go to Nirvana then Edolas and then a special ark don't wanna spoil it. (Shit gets real)**

 **tell me what you think and don't forget to PM me about the Sage of Fairy Tail intro**

 **Anyway, see ya next time**


End file.
